peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-22 ; Comments *Last of the 110 minute shows. *Melt-Banana track is from a Japanese EP the band gave him when they played on the show the previous evening. *Peel says he’s spent half the afternoon being filmed in a bath. “There was a decent and sensible purpose behind all of this” – a BBC corporate video. “But that’s the kind of exciting thing that can happen to you if you opt for a career in showbiz.” *”Now a segue of a couple of tracks both called ‘Supernatural’ which won’t work terribly well, but we’ll see what happens.” (A couple of seconds later…) “Certainly doesn’t help that I’m playing the first track at the wrong speed.” *JP says he bought three of the four singles in tonight’s 1952 Peelenium when they were in the “hit parade.” He challenges listeners to guess which is the odd one out. *Says that each night the Peelenium becomes “a more intense experience for me.” Admits he was the only boy who cried when the death of King George VI was announced at school. Also that he kissed a girl for the first time after seeing the Marylin Monroe film Niagara. *Competition for tickets for the upcoming Lonnie Donegan & Half Man Half Biscuit event at Queen Elizabeth Hall (broadcast 07 October 1999). Peel is worried whether people are going to come and speculates Donegan may be too (he had phoned JP at home twice that day). *News: Diana Ross is arrested and deported after assaulting a security guard at Heathrow. Sessions *Sportique #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1999-08-22. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Los Straitjackets: Sterno (LP – The Velvet Touch Of Los Straitjackets) Yep Roc *Melt-Banana: Shoot The Moon (EP – Dead Spex) HG Fact *Fonn: Aviator (CD - Field831) FatCat *Sportique: Don't Believe A Word I Say (session) *Appliance: Heroes of Telemark (CD - Manual) Mute *DJ T-1000: Supernatural (LP – Progress) Tresor *John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers: The Supernatural (LP – A Hard Road) Decca *El Hombre Trajeado: Scrivener (EP – Shoplift) Guided Missile *Secret Goldfish: Elevate 2 (CD – Mink Riots) Creeping Bent *World of Crime: Fraction of Friction (12" single) Ultimatum Breaks *Sportique: Big Bad World (session) *Cha Cha Cohen: Interstellar Overdrive (CD - John Peel Birthday CD) white label *Jo Jo Hookim: Moses Dub (LP – X-Ray Music: A Blood & Fire Dub Directory) Blood & Fire Peelenium 1952 #Percy Faith: Delicado #Muddy Waters: She's Allright (includes tape break between files a and b) #Kay Starr: Wheel Of Fortune #Rosemary Clooney: Half As Much *Hydroplane: Don't You Know (three-track sampler from Against Hope LP) Bad Jazz *Sy & Unknown: Welcome 2 The New Skool (12" single) white label *Sportique: The Dying Fly (session) *Crocodile God: Go Nuts (LP – Stella) Crackle *Sir Drew: Lamb Chops (LP – She Women Cat Type Thang) Kingsize *Magnetophone: Double Leopard (12” EP – Temporary Lid) Static Caravan *Leila: Soda Stream (EP – Soda Stream) XL *Sodastream: Hope Grocery (EP - Practical Footwear) Tugboat *Sportique: Rollercoaster (session) *Animated Skelectro (12" single) white label File ;Name *a) sport52a.mp3 *b) sport52b.mp3 *c) jp220999.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:00:49 *b) 00:53:36 *c) 01:49:43 ;Other *a) and b) Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Currently unavailable *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:AndrewT Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online